Toy Freddy vs the Internet
by Arisa-Arishiima
Summary: When Toy Freddy spots Toy Bonnie on a computer, he decides he wants one of his own, no matter the cost. Even if the cost is more than he could afford...


Toy Freddy could not stand the sound of his boyfriend pecking away on his computer. He would hit the keys so hard that they made a loud sound every time he hit one. The brown-haired boy was trying to pay no mind to it by reading a book, but he eventually had enough of this tapping.

"Toy Bonnie! Stop hitting those damn keys so hard!" he yelled, putting his book down.

"But Freddy..." he whined, "how do I make an epic post on the internet if I can't type?" he asked.

"I didn't say you couldn't type!" he defended, "I said for you to stop typing so _loudly_."

Toy Bonnie chuckled. "Oh yeah, you can _totally_ type quietly," he said sarcastically.

"Don't give me that sarcasm! I am trying to read here!"

Toy Bonnie rolled his emerald green eyes and went back to his typing. Toy Freddy sighed and went back to his book—or so he tried. He got interested in what his other half was doing and peered over his shoulder.

It was nothing that interested the bear, until he saw _his_ boyfriend, talking to _another girl_. She was shocked at his behaviour.

"Are you cheating on me?" he asked.

Toy Bonnie looked over his shoulder and right into his boyfriend's bright blue eyes. "Dude, no! She's a friend, all she'll ever be."

"Uh-huh." Toy Freddy wasn't all that sure of how true his statement was, but gave him the benefit of the doubt and ignored it. "How do you meet people on that thing anyway?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, a number of ways," replied the green-eyed boy, "social media, chatrooms, online games, you name it."

"I see." Toy Freddy was quite interested in this approach to meeting people. Being killer animatronics, they didn't get out much, and the only friends they had were the others and a couple of technicians. He figured making some _actual_ friends couldn't hurt. "I want to try," he stated.

"Get your own computer." Toy Bonnie snapped. The blue-eyed boy could tell he wasn't attempting to sound rude, but it came out wrong.

Toy Freddy crossed his arms over his chest, attempting to give off an annoyed, but sassy vibe. "Fine! I'll get my own computer!" he stated bluntly.

"Do you even know where to go?" a giggle escaped the bunny's mouth as he pictured him walking around the streets of Aurora, Colorado, completely confused.

"Well, no..." he confessed, "but I can figure it out!"

His giggling turned into full-on laughing, which only fueled Toy Freddy's determination. He eventually calmed himself down enough to speak, though. "Come on, Egghead. Let's go before you get lost somewhere."

He ignored Toy Bonnie's sassy comment and began walking to the door before he was stopped _again._

"You might wanna change your clothes," the green-eyed boy stated, "if you go out in your usual uniform, you'll get a shit ton of stares."

"Heh, right." Toy Freddy turned around and walked over to a chest full of clothing and pulled out. He pulled out a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts, a pair of long socks and church shoes. He thought this outfit would be appropriate.

When Toy Bonnie got a glimpse of what his boyfriend was wearing, he burst into a fit of laughter. He was even holding his stomach, indicating that it was getting sore from laughing.

"Dude, what the hell are you wearing? Who are you, a Floridian?" He continued laughing, eventually crying with his laughter. However, Toy Freddy didn't find it very funny.

"Scoff if you must, but I think my attire is quite dashing."

Toy Bonnie continued to laugh, eventually winding up with a severe stomachache because of his constant laughter. He groaned as he waited for his stomach muscles to ease up.

"Hah! Karma!" shot Toy Freddy, chuckling to himself.

The bunny rolled his eyes but walked over to the same chest Toy Freddy himself was just searching in. "Whatever, but I am not going out with you looking like that. You look utterly ridiculous!"

He pulled out a grey-ish plaid shirt and something to go with it; a plain white shirt. He then pulled out a pair of jeans and a pair of blue Converse. "Here, wear these. At least _try_ to look like you're 17 and not 71."  
Toy Freddy rolled his eyes and redressed himself. This time, he was given a thumbs up from his significant other, which was far better than constant laughter.

* * *

The two grasped onto each other's hands as they walked out of the door. They walked out of another door as well, leading to the outside world. Both Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie coughed and sputtered as fresh air seeped into their mechanical lungs.

"Still not used to that _smell_ ," remarked Toy Bonnie as he continued to cough. Toy Freddy couldn't even talk through his coughing fit.

The two boys continued down a road until they hit a shopping centre, with a store called _Best Buy_ as the main attraction.

"Is that where we're going?" asked the blue-eyed boy. He nodded.

The second they walked into the store, they were greeted by a dark woman with blonde, very straight hair, which was most likely synthetic. It was _nothing_ like the pizzeria.

"T-this place is just so odd!" exclaimed Toy Freddy, not daring to let go of his other half's hand. He was tempted to snuggle into his shoulder but didn't for dignity's sake.

Toy Bonnie sighed. "Relax, dude. It's a bit crowded, but you'll get used to it."

The couple walked over to the computer section until they reached the purchasable computers. Toy Bonnie let go of his partner's hand so he could pick the one he wanted.

"T-this one?" Toy Freddy had pulled out a Macbook. The green-eyed boy shook his head vigorously.

"You can't get a lick of use out of a Macbook!" he exclaimed, snatching the computer away from his hands and putting it back.

He rolled his blue eyes and pulled out another laptop from the shelf. It was an Intel this time.

"That's a decent one. If you want it."

"Alrigh—wait, this one is different than yours!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Toy Bonnie chuckled. "I have a desktop. You'll have to pay a bit more for one of those."

"Fine!" he said. "I want equality in that pizzeria."

"Yeah, equality. Most of us are gay, totally equal to the heterosexuals."

Toy Freddy blushed furiously as he followed his boyfriend to where the computer towers were. He was used to homosexual jokes, but it was worse now they were _in public!_

They reached the towers and he was asked to pick one. It was a bit harder when all of the towers looked exactly the same.

"Which do I pick?" he asked.

"Duh," replied Toy Bonnie, "the one you want."

Toy Freddy sighed. He loved Toy Bonnie dearly, no doubting that, but sometimes the boy got on his nerves. It didn't help the little bunny _liked_ to press his buttons, which made matters worse.

He picked up a computer that read, "Gaming computer, made in China" and nothing else. It came with a top-hat accessory though, which made him want it.

"This one!" he said, pleased with his selection.

"Dude, it has no branding, all it says is made in China. That's a little suspect, don't you think?"

"What's suspect is how're you're so skinny, but you eat more than the average athlete, heroinhead." It was his turn to get on his partner's nerves, and he enjoyed the look on his face as he mentioned his slenderness.

"Shut up!" he snapped, before taking his hand and walking over to the checkout.

* * *

"That'll be 400 dollars and 67 cents." Toy Freddy could not believe his ears when he heard how much it cost. He nearly fainted into Toy Bonnie's arms.

"A-are you sure it's that much?" he croaked out. The boy felt faint, confused and sickened all at once. He just wanted to go home and have a cup of some nice earl grey tea.

"I'm sure, sir." the cashier replied.

Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's ridiculousness. "I'll pay for it," he said. The blue-haired boy pulled out his wallet from inside of his brown bag (which he claimed was not a purse), and then pulled out a blue card with a little Japanese style bunny on the left side of it. He was about to swipe it until Toy Freddy wrestled it out of his hands.

"No! I refuse to let you pay for my modern piece of devicage!" he said, proceeded to pull out his own card and swiping it.

"Devicage? Are you from the stone age or something?" He was dumbfounded. Toy Bonnie scratched his temples out of confusion.

He didn't pay a lick of attention to his boyfriend as he paid for his computer. It would have been fine until he realised he'd have to haul that thing back to the pizzeria.

"Babe, er, how strong are you?" he asked, ready to faint again.

"Strong as a dying kitten," he replied, giggling to himself, "why?"

Toy Freddy let out a bitter, joyless laugh. "We have to haul that thing back to Fazbear's!"

"Oh." It was clear Toy Bonnie hadn't thought of this beforehand. It looked like he would spring into tears until he actually took the bag with the computer in it and began walking. "Well, this thing won't walk itself home."

* * *

Their mechanical biceps were quite tired by the time they got back and set the computer down. It was lucky Toy Bonnie had a spare monitor, keyboard and mouse, otherwise, it would mean another trip they weren't up for.

"I think I need to lie down.." whined Toy Bonnie as he found a spot to curl up into. He shut his eyes as he dozed off.

"Hey, I'm tired too!" Toy Freddy sat down next to his other half and snuggled up with him, eventually falling asleep for around twenty minutes. They woke up as a tangle of limbs in an awkward position. They did get a pretty good look at each other's hind parts, if that what they were looking for.

"I-I don't wanna see your flat ass!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed, groaning as he crawled out of the tangle of limbs.

"I didn't ask to see yours either!" Toy Freddy shot back.

Toy Bonnie smirked. "Hush, you're gonna eat this ass tonight." He smiled coyly and stuck out his tongue mischievously.  
The blue-eyed boy blushed. He enjoyed sex as much as the other guy, but he wasn't fond of his boyfriend's habit for sexual chatter. "Hush it up," he replied bluntly.

Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes and made it over to the bag containing Toy Freddy's new computer on all fours, not bothering to even get up. Within a few minutes, it was hooked up and ready to use.

"H-how did you do that?" Toy Freddy was mesmerised.

"I'm Toy Bonnie. Need I explain more?" He put a coy smile on his face as he spoke. The blue-eyed boy face-palmed, a gesture he found himself using quite a lot.

He was sat down at the desk the computer sat on, and then he put his hands next to the keyboard. That was before he realised he had no idea what he was doing.

"What is this big blue screen in front of me? And these weird pictures at the bottom?" he asked in complete confusion.

"Dude, calm down. That's your wallpaper, you can change it to whatever you want, and that's your taskbar. I added Chrome and OpenOffice for you already."

"Alright." Toy Freddy was very glad he had a computer wiz as a boyfriend, as he had no idea what he was doing. "Thanks, Bon." He leaned over to where Toy Bonnie stood and kissed him on the cheek

"The pleasure is mine, Fred." Toy Bonnie leaned over in Toy Freddy's direction and kissed his lips fondly, holding both sides of his head. He licked his lips and held his head even tighter. He let go eventually, as they both had to breathe. If there was one thing the ringleader knew about his boyfriend, that he could sure please a man.

Toy Freddy noticed that there were a few pictures from his phone (that he could hardly use as well) on the computer, including a picture of him and Bon posing for a picture. He took a moment to smile at his other half's wide smile and his cute posture.

"What would I do without you?"

He set that picture as his wallpaper. Pleased with his current setup, he clicked on the Chrome icon. The world of the internet was awaiting him.


End file.
